1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for enhancing signal strength of a wireless signal, more particularly to a structure and method for enhancing signal strength of a wireless signal in a mobile communication device.
2. The Prior Arts
A mobile phone is generally used for communication with another person far away from the user. Due to rapid advance in the electronic technology, the mobile phone has exceeded the purpose of personal communication between two persons. The functions of mobile phone increase as day gone by, and the most distinct function with respect to the conventional mobile phone is that the mobile phone of nowadays can be connected wirelessly to the Internet so that the user can browse or surf a desired network via the mobile phone. Of course, the antenna unit of the mobile phone is used for transmitting and receiving wireless signals, which are later processed by a chip installed in the mobile phone in order to execute a task. In addition, some Bluetooth-enabled mobile phone can wirelessly transmit or receive data or messages using Bluetooth protocol. Hence, the signal reception quality of the antenna unit in one mobile phone determines the fast or slow surfing and transmission speed of the data.
Presently, several types of mobile phone protection shells are available in the market. Some simply provides protection against collision or wearing. Others provide not only protection but also aesthetic and beautiful appearance. However, the materials from which these protection shells are made or the designs more or less affect the signal transmission and reception quality of the antenna unit. Under such a condition, it is highly desirable to search a method for fabricating a phone protection shell, which can not only protect the mobile phone but can also enhance signal strength of a wireless signal in the mobile phone.